The present invention relates to a lamp holder for use in a decorative light set, and more particularly to such a lamp holder which has means to hold a number of lead wires in different directions.
A regular lit string comprises a plurality of lamps respectively connected to an electric wire. The lamps each have a respective lead wire connected to the electric wire to receive electricity from a power source. In recent years, a variety of figure lights have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These figure lights, when turned on, show a particular pattern, for example Santa Claus, star, Christmas tree, etc. Early figure lights were comprised of a figured lamp support, and a number of lamps installed in the figured lamp support and electrically connected together. Nowadays, net lights and knitting lights are intensively used to decorate houses, trees, etc. A net light or knitting light uses a big number of lead wires. U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,046 shows the use of a long belt to secure lead wires. However, the use of the long belt complicates the installation of the decorative light set. FIG. 1 shows a icicle lamp according to the prior art, in which each lamp holder 10 which holds a respective lamp bulb 13 has a positioning device 11 formed integral with its periphery to hold a lead wire 12, which is connected to the main wire 14. The design of the positioning device 11 enables the lamp holder 10 to hold the respective lamp bulb 13 in a direction perpendicular to the main wire 14. This structure of lamp holder 10 is practical for use in an icicle lamp, however it is not suitable for use in a net light or knitting light in which lead wires are set in different directions.